User talk:Marcopolo47/archive2
__TOC__ Sign My Guest Book, Foo! ' Clean Yay! nice and clean and fresh and new and beautiful!-- (Talk) ( ) 17:53, 30 August 2007 (CDT) Whooo Clean! How do you clean a talk page :I "archived it" so that I could start over fresh.-- (Talk) ( ) 17:56, 30 August 2007 (CDT) ::Would you like me to do that to your page?-- (Talk) ( ) 17:56, 30 August 2007 (CDT) Please do!--GWFreak 17:59, 30 August 2007 (CDT) Thank you Thanks--GWFreak 18:00, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :Np-- (Talk) ( ) 18:01, 30 August 2007 (CDT) Whaaa i kant make a sig.... :Ask Barek about that. He'll help you.-- (Talk) ( ) 18:29, 30 August 2007 (CDT) Reverting Just a heads up, it's not necessary to say "rv anon edit". In fact, it may be violating GW:YAV. Just a simple "rv" is fine (by the way, it's easier to just click undo). Some times, maybe even most times, anonymous edits are true. Case in point is this revert, where the edit was actually true. Well, half true, he didn't note the other changes to the skill. I've since updated the skill description (while not logged in, hehe). Well, anyway, I just want to tell you that just cause someone edited anonymously doesn't make their edit less important. --Heelz 22:10, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :Ok, sorry about that. And I don't know where the "undo button" is but I'll look for it next time. Also, I checked game updates before reverting that edit, and I didn't see any skill changes in there. That's why I reverted it.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:41, 30 August 2007 (CDT) '(EDIT)'Found the undo button, using that from now on.-- (Talk) ( ) 17:16, 31 August 2007 (CDT) Nifty Nifty sig, better than the other colourful one you made on paint lawl. My cousin was in cedar point this weekend too ... Mg 13:30, 31 August 2007 (CDT) BTW im gonna yank your 'only 14' user box, cus it applies over here too ^^ unless you dont want me to -_- and i'd have to go make my own :Lol, I made this one in paint, too! And feel free to steal any of my userboxes that u want.-- (Talk) ( ) 13:46, 31 August 2007 (CDT) Destroyer weapons pictures I've uploaded pics of the destroyer weps ive got so far.... Not sure i did the uploading right, i suck at it--Ranger-icon-small.png 19:53, 2 September 2007 (CDT) /age wtf, youre 14? 86.83.15.245 10:48, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :Yep, there something wrong w/ tht?-- (Talk) ( ) 14:42, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::LOlol 14 is soo... not 15.. 62.100.33.180 04:49, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Fire and Pain I know but nothing in the red iris page links to it.Cowboysoultaker 16:28, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :Better now?-- (Talk) ( ) 16:34, 5 September 2007 (CDT) Help? Heya, can somebody please help me making my gallery section neater? Thanks!-- (Talk) ( ) 19:02, 9 September 2007 (CDT) just about commenting to banned people I know its "fun" but try not to encourage people on their talk page after they get banned, when their ban is lifted they might take that as a challenge and i dont want to see (as well as suspect everyone else) those types of articles again. -- Xeon 18:02, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :srry, bad day.-- (Talk) ( ) Editing other userpages Even if there inactive and idiots, don't edit other people's userpages :/--Gigathrash 21:02, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :Aight, sorry. Won't happen again. Oh, and btw, you signed #26.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:03, 10 September 2007 (CDT) ::I wanted to be number 26, and I didn't want to have to wait for 24 other people. :P--Gigathrash 21:04, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :::Rofl, ok.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:04, 10 September 2007 (CDT) Character Slots 10 per account m8. [[User:Readem|'Readem]] (''talk''* ) 21:30, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :I only have six! And the one that I've had until recently was only my seventh.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:31, 10 September 2007 (CDT) No idea then, sorry :/. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 21:34, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :I guess I should contact A-net?-- (Talk) ( ) 21:35, 10 September 2007 (CDT) GF Sorry, ur girlfriend isn't the hottest. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 11:01, 14 September 2007 (CDT) :Psshh, w/e. u just jealous :P-- (Talk) ( ) 13:55, 14 September 2007 (CDT) ::Ye right:P —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 06:10, 15 September 2007 (CDT) Enchanted Weapon vs. Enchanted Hi, I think these species are different for several reasons: * The enchanted that you may find in the Crystal Desert have a story narrowly bonded to the Forgotten ones. This story has no relation with the Eye of the North Game extension. * There exist two creatures sharing the same name as two others (ie. Enchanted Sword and Enchanted Hammer) and it is worth differentiating them. I am currently verifying some other properties such as weaknesses to elemental damage... Thanks Thanks for the upload, I was meaning to do that today or tomorrow because I just remembered about it yesterday but I wasn't sure what to do. This is the first thing I'm signing since I changed it, so lets hope it works... =) -- Kirbman 15:30, 22 September 2007 (CDT) :No problem, I'm glad that it does work-- (Talk) ( ) 16:13, 22 September 2007 (CDT) Hole of Istan Talk:Game updates, check the very bottom post. It IS bugged atm. While anon could have worded it better, he is right. (T/ ) 10:49, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :Oops, ok srry. Can someone post a bug note on the quest pages then, I'm not familiar with the template.-- (Talk) ( ) 10:55, 23 September 2007 (CDT) ::It is Template:Bug :) (T/ ) 10:55, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :::K, thanks.-- (Talk) ( ) 10:56, 23 September 2007 (CDT) Cool people WHAT!? I am too freaky for wiki :P —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 11:39, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :I have this weird feeling I live on guildwiki.. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 11:47, 23 September 2007 (CDT) ::loll-- (Talk) ( ) 12:09, 23 September 2007 (CDT) Random stuff flying through my mind: Arshay is a she, right? When I was an anon, I was corrected for that :P -->here HF :P --Vipermagi 13:44, 26 September 2007 (CDT) :Oops, i believe you are correct, thnx for tht.-- (Talk) ( ) 14:31, 26 September 2007 (CDT) Thanks Thanks for catching and fixing my booboo on the Captain Osric page. My bad. --[[User:Old Man Of Ascalon|'Old Man Of Ascalon']] (T/ ) 17:54, 24 September 2007 (CDT) :np-- (Talk) ( ) 19:51, 24 September 2007 (CDT) Siggy death It just got screwed up even more! /help My siggy commited suicide!-- 20:07, 24 September 2007 (CDT) :I guess it didn't like you?-- (Talk) ( ) 20:07, 24 September 2007 (CDT) ::would it make a difference if you put "SUBST" in lower case?-- (Talk) ( ) 20:08, 24 September 2007 (CDT) Spammage! —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 14:03, 26 September 2007 (CDT) :nooooooo!-- (Talk) ( ) 14:24, 26 September 2007 (CDT)